Lady Marmalade
by lizbennett
Summary: Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Luna are tired of waiting for the boys in their life to make the first move...so they show them what they want and how they want it.


I wrote this from sheer inspiration after watching "Moulin Rouge"…and the "Lady Marmalade" music video that came with the DVD. I might not be the first to come up with this idea, (and if I wasn't, sorry, but I guess some minds think alike after all) but in any case…it's for all the girls out there that are having problems trying to get the guys in their life to realize what great prats they are, because they aren't asking the girls out like they should. Enjoy!

Lady Marmalade

Hermione let out a deep sigh as she stretched her muscles in an attempt to relieve all the stress of having to study for her end of term exams before Christmas break. As she looked over the table at Ron, who was trying to pay attention to his Potions book without success, she let out a reluctant grin.

Somehow, it was still hard to believe that just a few months ago, before 7th year started, she, Ron and Harry had managed to defeat Voldemort.

They had thought that it would take longer to accomplish such an arduous task, in which case, if it had, would have meant having to forego their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione was particularly loathe to dismiss taking N.E.W.T. exams altogether, but thankfully, she would have the "joy" of taking the said exams before the summer of next year. All because she aided Harry in tracking down the Horcruxes that needed to be destroyed in order to ensure the demise of Voldemort.

Even though it had been several months since Voldemort's defeat, Hermione still couldn't help but smirk as she had been a key component in figuring out what two of the unknown Horcruxes were, and without her help, Harry couldn't have possibly completed the task in so short a time.

Of course, Ron had helped, a little. He had helped in distracting her with his intense blue eyes and thick fiery red hair and cocky yet cute grin when she was supposed to be working. And now, he was distracting her from what Hermione considered the most important of all arduous tasks-studying. The prat.

She had thought, that with the end of sixth year, and his detachment from Lavender, that Ron would finally be admitting what she, along with nearly everyone else at Hogwarts, knew. That he was desperately in love with her, and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and no other would satisfy him; that they would get married (after finishing school, obtaining N.E.W.T. level, and getting jobs, of course) and have numerous children named after all their friends.

But now that it was nearly Christmas, and, Hermione surmised grudgingly, nearly a year since he had held her in his arms that dreary day when they attended Dumbledore's funeral, Ron STILL had not spoken any terms of endearment to her whatsoever.

And it was more than grating on her nerves to realize that there was a possible chance that Ron, in fact, did not truly harbor any deep sentimental feelings whatsoever for his bushy haired friend that did his homework for him because she was so besotted with him and had been since their 3rd year.

Hermione forced herself to look back at her huge pile of books that were stacked all around the table. But that didn't stop her from wondering what in Merlin's name she was supposed to do in order to get Ron to tell her what she had been longing so desperately to hear for the past four years of her life.

Ginny, too, was having little luck when it came to attracting members of the opposite gender. Well, not necessarily members in general, but rather, one member. One that had kindly broken off what she thought would be a long lasting, fulfilling, wondrous relationship involving eventual marriage, children, and…certain nocturnal activities not fit to be written for the reader to view.

Damn Harry Potter.

Who did he think he was, being all noble and caring, telling her that he couldn't bear worrying about her possible death if Voldemort managed to discover their relationship?

At the time, six months to be exact, she had secretly been flattered and elated that he cared so much for her that he wanted to protect her from all harm. She had told him that she understood, even though she tried to argue him out of his decision.

She had had six months of regret that she ever let him convince her to let him go.

As thrilled as she was that Harry cared for her, Ginny was also infuriated that he didn't consider her much of an equal to be worthy enough to fight with him in the battle against Voldemort. In fact, Ginny surmised as she headed to the library, schoolbooks in hand, he was a right chauvinistic $&.

Sure, let small, fragile, timid Ginny be taken care of like a little girl while the big kids go off and protect the world. She wasn't worth the consideration that maybe, just maybe, she had as much potential as the next wizard or witch to shove a wand up Voldemort's #&. No indeed.

Ginny had had six months to stew in frustration, resentment, and despair. She let her mother refuse to allow her to participate in the activities of the Order of the Phoenix, even when Tonks had asked if it was all right for Ginny to practice certain Defense techniques with her in order to stay in shape for the battles.

She kept to her room instead, writing letter after letter to Harry, pouring out her anger at his belittling treatment, her refusal to allow him to treat her in such a manner, and her fears that she might never see him again, and would he consider just one last visit so they could talk and hold each other?

Ginny never sent these letters. But she did hold her breath each time the Order came to visit the Burrow, fearful of what news they brought. Each time, she would brace herself for the possibility that Harry had…died. It didn't matter if he had managed to defeat Voldemort or not (well, Ginny knew it did matter), but either possibility did not change the fact that he could have died in the end.

Even now, as relieved Ginny was that not only had her brother and Hermione and most of the members of the Order survived the war, but so had Harry, she knew that if Harry's life had ended, then hers would as well.

Instead, they were all at Hogwarts, as if nothing had ever changed, even though Ginny knew it had changed everyone involved tremendously. There was more tension than ever, less laughter, more somber attitudes from everyone around. Lives had been taken, people had lost family members, and the devastation caused from the war would probably take years to overcome.

It had not changed, however, Harry's decision to sever their relationship.

The prat.

Hermione and Ginny were not alone in their bewailing the inconsistencies of the male gender. Luna, although not very conscientious of what was going on around her, was, however, certain of one thing: She was destined for Neville Longbottom.

How she came to this tremendous conclusion, however, Luna was not certain. Perhaps the realization of how much she cared for Neville occurred two years ago, when they were fighting the Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries. Perhaps it had occurred last year, when he had been so thoughtful and kind to her during Dumbledore's funeral.

In any case, she knew that they belonged together.

The only problem that marred this perfect future Luna had conceived for Neville and herself was that she doubted Neville was aware of their destiny. He didn't take Divination class, after all. But Luna did, and she felt strong enough in that particular ability to understand that it would probably take something amazing to show clueless Neville where his future laid.

If only the prat wouldn't be so oblivious as to what Luna perceived to be the most obvious thing in the world.

Luna's radish earrings jiggled back and forth as she scrubbed one of the dirty crystal balls for Professor Trelawney. A smile broke over her face as the dirt was cleared to reveal a possibility that the "something amazing" would be attainable in the near future.

A loud giggle could be heard from the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, disruptive enough to cause Parvati to stop reading her book, roll her eyes, and groan in frustration.

Lavender was one of her best friends, but honestly, the girl had become overly annoying in the past year.

It wasn't enough that she had to date, or rather, snog Ron for most of their sixth year, much to Parvati's squeamishness and Hermione's resentment. Parvati knew that Ron was destined for Hermione, and she rather felt that the only reasons Lavender had liked Ron was because he was becoming rather good at Quidditch, and also because he was one of the tallest boys in their class.

In any case, Parvati was relieved when Ron and Lavender had broken it off once Lavender realized that Ron had only been interested in her as a snogging partner rather than his future wife, as Lavender had hoped at the time. Parvati had felt guilty for her relief, and hid it by soothing Lavender instead of berating her for being so flighty and single-minded as to think that she could possibly come between Ron and Hermione.

But apparently, after a whole summer of sending Parvati letters about how she was still not completely over Ron, how much she still cared for the prat even though he had treated her terribly, and how much she "hoped that he would come back to his senses" and realize that it was she he truly cared for.

Parvati had silently scoffed at the letters, but wrote her back trying subtly to hint that perhaps Ron was not musing over her as much as she was over him, as he was obviously very attached to Hermione, even if they had not yet, and still haven't, officially announced their status as a couple.

She also hinted that perhaps Lavender should find someone else to care for and dote over. However, Parvati instantly regretted that subtle hint when Lavender had sent a Howler in rage shouting how Parvati obviously was not her friend, as she should be encouraging her in her feelings for Ron, instead of urging her to get over him.

Yet after telling Parvati just last month she had been deciding how to cause Ron and Hermione to break up so he would be free for her, Lavender had giggled last night when Parvati asked her why there was a "Anti-Pregnancy Spell Kit" hidden in her drawer, and explained that it was so she and Seamus could "be together" without having to worry about "unplanned Finnegans nine months later".

Apparently, Lavender had gotten back together with Seamus without telling Parvati, who, before Lavender's explanation, had been worrying if perhaps she should suggest that Lavender visit St. Mungo's and see if there was a cure for unrequited love sickness.

And now, at this very moment, Lavender was upstairs in the girl's dormitory, with Seamus no doubt, enjoying their "get together". With another eye roll and dramatic sigh of frustration, Parvati shoved her books in her bag. She knew if she heard another one of Lavender's irritating giggles she would scream like a banshee.

As Parvati stalked through the Gryffindor common room to leave, she nearly bumped into Dean, who had just entered. She started to apologize, but then she looked up at Dean, and her mouth refused to speak, much less open.

Dean seemed much older looking lately. And more…fit? And dare she say…handsome? Red started to creep into her cheeks at the thought.

"Hello," Dean said, smiling slightly at her as he walked by.

"Hi," Parvati's mouth finally spoke. She smiled back, just as slightly even though she knew her mouth would much rather beam with delight instead.

"See you at dinner," Dean added as he went to the boy's dormitory.

"See you at dinner," Parvati whispered as she continued to stand there, until she saw Dean enter the room he shared with Neville, Seamus, Ron and Harry.

The prat! He didn't ask her if she wanted to walk to dinner with him!

"So…are you going to dinner?" Hermione asked Ron as she placed her books in her bag, finally done with studying. Or rather, she felt that she could no longer concentrate because she was distracted with Ron's presence, and also because the growling in her stomach told her it was time to eat.

Ron shook his head no. "Got too much work to do."

Hermione felt torn between admiration for his maturity in study habits, and unhappiness that he did not consider having dinner with her as a necessary "to do" on his list of importance.

"Well, I'm starved. I'll see you later then," she said, hoping he would change his mind.

"Okay," Ron said, his head not rising from his books to acknowledge her leaving.

Exasperated with his behavior, Hermione stalked off with a "Humph!"

"I'll join you, Hermione," a voice said, and Hermione turned her head to see Ginny getting up from the table she was sitting up.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here too."

"Yeah, I've been here for about five minutes, but I figured you and Ron would want some 'quiet time' together."

"Oh do be quiet. He'll hear!" Hermione whispered harshly, remembering that although Madam Pince was not able to monitor the library due to an illness, she had placed a spell on the library that would sound off like an alarm if anyone brought food, spoke loudly, or took books.

"Of course he won't. He's too busy reading dirty books," Ginny giggled.

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched, feeling free to do so as she and Ginny had now walked out of the library.

"You really thought he was studying, Hermione? And you've known him for seven years? Honestly!"

"Well…I couldn't exactly tell, seeing as how I was actually studying!"

"Oh really? I figured it was because you were too busy trying not to drool as you were staring at Ron."

"Ginny!"

"I'm teasing, Hermione. But he really was reading dirty books. I saw how he was trying to hide it in the schoolbooks he wanted you to think he was reading."

"What were they exactly?"

"You probably wouldn't want to know."

"Tell me!"

"Well, they were a gift from Fred and George…and let's leave it at that, shall we?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, remembering the "Daydream" Charms that she had seen in their joke shop the previous year.

"So tell me, Hermione."

"Tell you what?" Hermione asked her, suddenly wary of what Ginny was about to ask.

"Tell me why, after seven years, you have yet to confess to Ron your undying love for him, and how you desperately want him to make mad, passionate, all consuming love to you."

Ginny barely made it to the end of her statement before giggling as Hermione, in a fit of shock, embarrassment, and frustration, started swinging her bag at Ginny in retaliation.

"What's all the fuss about?" a familiar male voice asked as Ginny ran down the hall with Hermione trailing after her.

Ginny immediately stopped running, and turned to face him. "Hi, Harry!" she smiled brightly, shaking back the hair that had fallen in front of her face. "How are you doing?"

Harry smiled back. "Not too badly. Got a Potions test with Slughorn tomorrow."

"That shouldn't be too hard, seeing as how you still use that cheating book," Hermione reminded him, although her tone was teasing. After managing to aid in the defeat Voldemort, Hermione had relaxed her rules on what constituted cheating and what didn't, especially since facing death was a far worse experience to put oneself through than merely obsessing over figuring out on one's own how to properly produce a potion mixture.

Harry winked. "I've got a new book now. Didn't I tell you?"

Ginny laughed as Hermione snorted, a bit disgruntled. She still disliked being outdone in classes, even by her friends.

"Well, I'm going off to dinner. Care to join me?"

Before Hermione could respond, Ginny answered for them. "Well, we were in the middle of a 'girl chat' before you rudely interrupted us."

"I didn't know running down the hallways screaming consisted of 'girl chat'."

"Well, of course not. You're not a girl." And with that, Ginny took Hermione's arm and flounced off to the Great Hall, leaving a bewildered Harry behind.

"Ginny, that was rather…rude of you."

"Well, he shouldn't be too surprised. It's not as though we're still dating, or anything."

"Ginny, he wasn't asking for just you to accompany him! He was asking both of us!"

Ginny blushed strawberry pink, a color that contrasted greatly with her flame red hair. "I just don't feel comfortable around him yet."

"Oh Ginny," Hermione said in a soothing tune. "I know that you've been miserable all summer trying to please your parents by staying home so they'd have one less child to worry about in the war, and worrying about your brothers, and me, and Harry as well, but…we're all together again, and although things will never be the same, we have a chance to make them even better than they previously were."

"Thanks for the philosophic suggestion, but it's still hard to accept, especially since, not only did I feel like I'm not anyone's equal, but that's the first time I've actually had a conversation with Harry since school started."

Hermione's jaw snapped open in shock. "Are you serious? I thought you two had managed to resume a friendship, at most."

"No, all he's ever said to me so far is 'Hi', and that's when I see him in the hall. Like just now, for example. The only reason he's said more than that is because you're here, and he figures he doesn't have to worry about giving me false hope," Ginny finished bitterly.

"You know that's not true, Ginny. Harry cares for you, a lot. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so worried about the possibility of you fighting in the war and dying for him. He tried his best to make sure that didn't happen. You don't see him worrying over Ron or me as much."

"That's because he knows you and Ron have your hands full worrying over each other, and him as well."

"The point is, Harry cares. I remember just two years ago, you wondered if he even knew you existed."

"But I want more than that!"

"Then tell him," Hermione insisted.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on telling Ron?"

"Telling him what?"

"That you want more from him than just an acknowledgment of your existence."

"Ginny! You're worse than your brothers sometimes!"

"That's why we're related. And soon enough, you'll be related to us as well," and with that, Ginny squealed and ducked as Hermione narrowly missed hitting her shoulder with her bag.

"Hey girls," Parvati greeted them as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Parvati, you don't look too happy. What' up with Lavender these days?" Ginny asked as Hermione let out a quiet but distinct growl.

Parvati sighed. "Seamus, that's what."

"I didn't know they were going out again!" Hermione shrieked in surprise, then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Parvati smiled understandingly. "Yeah, it came as a shock to me as well. Especially since…" she then told them what she had found in her drawers that had led to the discovery of her friend's relationship.

Ginny laughed. "That sounds so typical. Romilda, the fifth year slag that was after Harry last year, hid some 'Anti-Pregnancy' spells in her room last year, and Professor McGonagall found out and confiscated them from her, and gave her a detention because apparently, 'nice Gryffindor students' don't do things that they're too young to understand the ramifications of."

"I heard that story. Who told on her?" Parvati asked, as Hermione bit her lip, feeling that she knew the answer already.

Ginny grinned cheekily. "I'll give you a hint; she's got red hair, freckles and she's sitting right next to you."

"That's so…evil!" Parvati gasped as she and Hermione doubled over with laughter.

"Why did you do it though?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "You're the cleverest witch in Hogwarts; you figure it out."

"Oh, Ginny, I thought…that maybe…you and Harry…" Parvati started to say, but Ginny shook her head.

"No, it's been six months since we last spoke, and he broke up with me, because he didn't want me to die on his account, and now apparently he doesn't want me to love him either."

"Ginny!" Hermione reprimanded her, but Parvati nodded. "Guys are so typical like that."

"Yeah, I have to admit though, Dean was worse. At least with Harry, we understood each other."

Parvati started upon hearing Dean's name. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Ginny smiled. Being perceptive, but considerate, she cautiously asked, "So have you two spoken lately?"

Parvati became thankful the makeup charms could hide her face from being found out when she blushed. "About what?"

"About anything!" Ginny giggled.

"Oh, well, um…he said he'd see me in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Hmm…interesting…he used that same tactic on me before we went out," Ginny said.

"Really!"

"Yeah, you want to know what he said when he finally asked me out? 'Hey Ginny, you want to eat together for dinner?'"

"That was it?" Parvati asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I remember you telling me that," Hermione said. "But of course, you were less satirical about it then."

"Yeah, that was when I liked him…I thought he'd make a good kisser. Turns out I was right!"

Parvati's eyes widened. "So you're a good judge of kissing?"

"After snogging three guys, I've figured out that guys have different ways of letting you know how they feel about you."

"For example…" Hermione stated.

"For example, if he's just trying to use you for snogging practice, his mouth is going to be all over you, slobber and all."

"Ew!" Parvati shrieked in disgust. Hermione had to agree that it did not sound very romantic at all.

"And if he wants to do more than just snog you, then he's going to try to force you to French, and you'll have to spend the rest of the day trying to get rid of the fountain of spit he's left in your mouth."

"Argh!"

"But if he truly cares for you, then he'll be very polite about snogging you."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning he'll most likely ask your permission before forcing his tongue down your throat," Ginny giggled.

"Oh." Parvati said.

"At least, that's what Harry did…"Ginny sighed to herself.

"He asked your permission to French?"

"I thought, giving the amount of time you two spent last year that time in the common room after Gryffindor won the cup, with everyone watching, that you were definitely snogging the way of the French," Hermione teased.

Ginny blushed, and stuck her tongue out. "No…Harry didn't know about 'l'embrasse de Francais'…yet."

Parvati and Hermione giggled.

"If you still care for him so much, why don't you go up to him and tell him?" Parvati suggested. "That's what Lavender did…to Seamus."

"If you like Dean, why didn't you ask him to join you for dinner?" Ginny asked her shrewdly.

"Well…um…"

"It's not as though he still has feelings for me. I had a nice chat with him the other day and he was perfectly amiable," Ginny told her.

"That's good," Parvati said softly to herself.

"Look, if I can run up to Harry and snog the daylights out of him…"

"Actually he was doing an equal amount of it as well," Hermione reminded her.

"Well…that's the idea. If two people can be friends one minute, and be a couple the next, then anyone can."

"I think Dean just sees me as a friend," Parvati admitted.

"That's all you have to be afraid of," Ginny said. "He's not some evil prat that's going to say, 'Ew, you like me? Get away from me! You're a girl and girls have cooties!'"

"That's how I think Ron feels about me sometimes," Hermione admitted.

Ginny's eyes opened wide in shock. "No he doesn't! I mean…"

"Do you know something I don't?" Hermione asked her.

"Well…let's just say…all the guys we like have been acting like right stupid prats."

"Damn straight!" Parvati hit her fist against the table. "I'm tired of always having to wait for them to make the first move!"

"I agree!" Hermione shouted, holding up her glass to toast Parvati.

"Wait…what if we _didn't_ wait for the boys to make the first move?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione and Parvati put down their pumpkin juice glasses and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Ginny's eyes blazed as the threads of a miraculous, brilliant, but at the same time, terrifying idea came to her. If it worked, then…! It just had to!

"Hold on a minute, I'm going to go ask Dumbledore something while I've still got courage in me," she said as she stood up from the table.

"You know, when I first met Ginny, I thought she was a really shy, quiet girl. But now, I find myself wondering what to expect from her next," Parvati told Hermione.

"Some girls just are more complex than others," Hermione stated.

"I agree," a soft, floaty voice spoke behind them.

"It's Luna, isn't it?" Parvati asked the blonde haired girl, whose wand was tucked behind one ear.

"Yes, and you're Parvati Patil, Padma's sister, aren't you?"

"We're twins, obviously," Parvati giggled.

"Really?" Luna asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, causing the wand to fall out. "I couldn't detect any similarities in your resemblances."

"Then how did you know we were related?" Parvati asked her.

"Well," Luna said as she bent over to pick up her wand. "You have the same coloring in your skin and hair, but you have more eyelashes than Padma."

"Really? No one's been able to notice that except our parents!" Parvati said in amazement.

Luna shrugged. "I noticed that right off. Other than the obvious fact that you write with your left hand, and Padma writes with her right."

"Have you been spying on us?" Parvati teased.

"No, actually I saw a vision of you two in my crystal ball, with two unrecognizable people sitting with you," Luna told her.

"Male or female?"

"Male, I think. The shoe sizes seemed tremendously larger, but of course, they could have just been really tall girls."

"That makes perfect sense," Hermione nodded.

"I saw a vision of myself in the crystal ball as well," Luna added.

"Who were you with?" Hermione asked.

"Neville Longbottom."

Parvati snorted, and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent from laughing out loud. But she dropped her hand when she realized that Luna, whose eyes seemed more protuberant than usual, was serious.

"So…you like Neville?" she asked.

"Of course. We are destined to be together. I saw it in my vision," Luna declared.

"Oh, okay. So does he know?" Parvati asked.

"Unfortunately, he does not have the talent of foreseeing our future as I do. But I'm not worried. I know eventually he will come to the realization on his own."

"I'm not so sure about that, Luna. Even guys that we like are completely oblivious, and they're friends with Neville," Hermione told her.

"Well, they're not Neville, though. I don't think they can influence Neville's ability to decide things on his own."

"Omitting the fact that they all share the same room," Parvati reminded Luna.

"Do you think that boys talk about girls as well?" Luna asked them.

"Probably…although they're more likely to brag about whether they shagged a girl or not, the prats," Parvati said resentfully.

"I can't imagine that Neville is like that," Luna said.

"I can't imagine Neville ever being in a position where he could brag about having shagged a girl," Parvati managed to say without giggling.

Luna frowned, sensing that Parvati was making fun. "Neville is quite capable of being in that position, exactly…" She peered into her crystal ball. "Two years from now."

Parvati's mouth formed an O shape as Luna walked off. Hermione hid a smile. Luna could be oblivious sometimes, but she had a unique humor all her own that managed to shock people that deserved to be.

Meanwhile, Ginny was having a hard time conversing with Dumbledore. He kept being interrupted by another teacher whenever Ginny was about to ask him a question.

After a few minutes, she grew tired of waiting like a polite student should, took a deep breath, and blurted out her question. "Professor Dumbledore, would you be so kind as to allow Hermione, Parvati, Luna and I to perform a musical number in front of the school for our final dinner before Christmas break?"

Professor Dumbledore stopped conversing with Ms. McGonagall who was giggling something into his ear, and turned to Ginny. "I think so, as long as it lasts no longer than five minutes. I have to have some time for a speech that day."

He smiled at her, even though Professor McGonagall, who was clearly displeased with being interrupted, frowned at Ginny's rudeness.

Ginny smiled sweetly at them both. "Thank you!" Then she turned and her smile became into a bright grin.

There was no way the boys could continue being oblivious prats once her plan turned into action!

"So what exactly did you ask Dumbledore during dinner?" Hermione questioned Ginny as they made their way back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Well…don't get upset now, but I've come up with a brilliant idea for how we're going to get all the guys we like to notice us!" Ginny giggled.

"Oh really? How?"

"Just wait…hey Colin?" Ginny asked her friend who was toying with his camera.

"Yeah Ginny?"

"How did you manage to use your camera in Hogwarts even though it's run by batteries?"

"Um…you'd have to ask Dumbledore on that one. He fixed it for me with some spell or something…I can't remember. Sorry, Ginny," Colin smiled sheepishly as he walked by.

"Guess that means I'm going to have to make another visit to see Dumbledore, then. Want to come with me?" Ginny asked Hermione, who nodded in response, eager to find out what was going on in her devious friend's mind.

"Lemon drop!" Ginny shouted at the gargoyle that barricaded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione looked at her friend, surprise written in her face. Ginny shrugged. "I remember Harry telling me that password."

"Oh."

When they finally reached Dumbledore's office, they took a few minutes to fawn over Fawkes before approaching the Headmaster.

"Ahh…Ginny. I had a feeling I would be seeing you again tonight. Some more questions about what you have in mind for this little…musical number you have in store for Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact. Hermione and I were wondering how we could watch a…what do you call it? DBC?"

"A DVD," Hermione corrected her.

"Right. A DVD. Because we have to watch a music video to learn the steps to our musical performance, as well as the lyrics, and I remembered that Colin brought in his camera from the muggle world and is able to use it in Hogwarts even though it's not based on magical properties, and he told me to see you about it…"

"Ah…yes," Dumbledore broke Ginny off before she could finish. "I remember. Well…I suppose I would have to see the…DVD player in order to 'fix' it."

"It won't take too long will it?" Ginny asked him.

"No, just a few incantations, nothing more."

A second trip to the office, with Hermione's DVD player (ironically, she had planned on asking Dumbledore what Ginny just asked, but in light of pressing schoolwork and the exams, had not had a chance to), allowed Dumbledore to demonstrate the spell needed to remove the 'muggle properties' and replace them with 'magical properties' on both the DVD player and DVD so that they could be viewed in Hogwarts.

"What DVD are we watching?" Hermione asked as they returned back to the dormitory. "I really need to get some more studying done, because even though it's the weekend, exams start in a week."

"I know, don't worry Hermione. We're only watching a five-minute music video and memorizing the lyrics before we practice the movements. And we'll need costumes, and…"

"Just what music video is this?"

Ginny pulled out one of Hermione's DVDs from her trunk in the room she shared with Lavender and Parvati.

"Moulin Rouge!"

"What else did you think it could be, Hermione? I don't remember seeing any other music video when I visited your house the week before school started. Remember how excited you were about seeing the movie and how we laughed over the theme song "Lady Marmalade"?"

"But that was…different. I certainly wasn't expecting to sing it in front of everyone!"

"But it won't be just you. Parvati, Luna and I are doing it as well."

"You didn't tell us what you were planning beforehand, much less ask us if we were willing to!"

"But then you would have flat out said no, before you realized what was good for you."

"Oh honestly, Ginny! Sometimes I wonder if Fred and George infiltrate your mind sometimes!"

"They tried once, but I managed to block them out after thinking about periods and cramps. They never tried to read my mind again after that."

"Ginny, you're hysterical."

"I love you too, Hermione."

And with that, Ginny inserted the DVD into the player, as she and Hermione sat down to watch.

"What are you guys watching?" Parvati asked as she and Lavender walked into the room.

"Moulin Rouge," Ginny answered, as Hermione blushed, embarrassed to be caught watching a video showcasing four extremely sexy women dressed up in corsets and high heels while singing very lewd lyrics.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Lavender squealed. "I have a muggle cousin that I saw this summer, and she showed me her DVD collection, and I chose to watch that one because I liked the cover, and then…"

"All right, so you loved it. That's great. The question is, how did you learn to see it in Hogwarts?" Parvati asked.

"Dumbledore helped us," Ginny explained.

"Ah. That makes sense."

"So why are you watching it?" Lavender asked them.

"To learn how to perform it in front of everyone," Ginny said.

Lavender started laughing hysterically as Parvati's jaw fell open.

"That's hilarious! You two are really going to dance and sing that song?"

"Yes, and Parvati and Luna are doing it with us," Ginny told her.

"What!" Parvati shrieked.

Lavender's laughter died down. "Oh, come on, Parvati, it's not that bad an idea. I'm sure Dean will really fall for you once he sees you in scanty clothing!"

"Lavender, you aren't helping a bit!" Parvati protested.

"Who says I'm helping?" Lavender teased. "So have you decided who's singing what?" she asked them.

"Hermione will probably sing Mya's part, and Parvati, you can sing Pink's lyrics if you want to. That leaves Luna to sing as Lil' Kim, and I'll be Christina," Ginny explained.

Lavender started laughing again, this time so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks. "Luna as Lil' Kim? Oh Sweet Merlin!"

"I've never seen this before," Parvati said. "What does Pink sing, exactly?"

"She sings the part where the guy has entered Creole Lady Marmalade's boudoir and is waiting for her to freshen up so they can start shagging," Ginny explained.

Parvati turned a shade of red so dark that it was noticeable even through her makeup charm.

"And…we're singing…that…in front of…the…entire…school?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Ginny said.

Parvati started to feel faint. So did Hermione, although it wasn't exactly from thinking what the entire school would think.

What would Ron think!

That weekend was a particularly busy one for the four girls. They met in the Room of Requirement twice on Saturday and Sunday and practiced the lyrics and dance moves for several hours.

Luna, who had felt a premonition that she was supposed to perform something to show her love for Neville, was not surprised or embarrassed like Parvati or Hermione, so she didn't need as much coaxing as they did to dance and sing seductively.

Lavender had promised to keep their performance a secret, and had been nearly been forced to make an Unbreakable Vow before she insisted that she would keep the promise, because she had remembered the Hex Hermione had put on Marietta in their fifth year, and didn't want her face to be scarred for life.

So the four girls imitated Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim, and Christina until their voices and muscles felt sore from the practice.

Hermione was still worried about how Ron would react to seeing her onstage dancing and singing lewdly in front of everyone. She remembered how jealous he had acted over finding out about her one-time kiss from Krum, and his revenge, although petty and immature, by dating Lavender, had been very hurtful.

Would he be angered by her performance? Or would he be amused and tease her to tears about it? Or would he be…aroused? She secretly hoped it would be the latter. Then maybe their relationship as "more than friends" would finally begin.

Parvati wasn't worried about Dean having a negative reaction. She only hoped he would be turned on by her performance and not Ginny's, if he had a reaction at all.

Luna was certain her performance would incite Neville to ask her out and snog her like a proper boyfriend would. She could care less about what anyone else thought.

Ginny was the director/choreographer/costume designer of the entire performance. She barked orders that even Hermione listened to. She encouraged, enforced discipline, and reminded them all that they were there for their own good, if not to get their objects of affection's interest, then to inspire confidence among themselves.

And eventually, within the week, their practices improved. Hermione didn't squeak her lines as Mya, Parvati didn't trip out of the chair she was supposed to dance in as Pink, Luna learned to rap like Lil' Kim perfectly, and Ginny, well, Ginny sang in a voice that would put Christina to shame.

Once the exams were over with, they had even more time to devote to their practice. Although occasionally Hermione would lose focus and worry about the answers she put down for each of her exams.

"I can't remember if I put the right…"

"Hermione, shut up and pay attention!"

And occasionally Parvati would worry about her makeup charm oiling her face, and try to check in the mirror to correct it.

"Is my mascara…"

"Parvati, shut up and pay attention!"

And occasionally Luna would forget that it was her turn to sing, er, rap, and start playing with the crystal ball she carried around with her everywhere.

"Luna, put down the &# ball and pay attention!"

Finally, each of the girls had memorized her lines and performance to perfection. Parvati and Lavender offered to help with the making of the costumes, and managed to transfigure outfits that were similar to what the actual singers wore in the music video. When they presented the outfits to the other girls, silent shock ensued.

Hermione simply stared at her costume. Luna flipped her costume inside out to check for bugs, and Ginny merely grinned at hers. Meanwhile, Lavender was fawning over how Parvati looked in her costume, and demanding that she let her wear it for a 'special night' with Seamus. Parvati looked disgusted at Lavender's request, and rolled her eyes in response.

When the day finally came to perform, none of the girls felt relaxed enough to eat their breakfast. Yet they all had different reasons for not having an appetite.

Parvati was too busy daydreaming over Dean to eat. She didn't even cringe when Lavender and Seamus sat down beside her to snog each other.

Luna was twirling her radish earrings around, her eyes focused steadily on Neville, who was enjoying his meal, oblivious to the fact that he had an admirer.

Ginny didn't even show up for breakfast, claiming she needed to try on her costume again to make sure it fit properly.

Hermione slumped over her porridge, her hand idly twirling the soppy food mixture with her spoon. She didn't notice when Ron sat down beside her and started eating.

"Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Startled by the sound of Ron's voice, Hermione dropped her spoon, causing it to hit the porridge bowl with a loud clunk. Her cheeks turning red, she picked her spoon back up and pretended to resume 'eating' as if nothing had happened. She didn't look up to see a slight smirk form on Ron's face.

"I asked if you were okay," he repeated, his tone of voice clearly amused by Hermione's odd behavior.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks," Hermione managed a weak grin.

Ron gave her a critical look over. "You don't look fine…I mean, you look like you've been really stressed. I don't blame you. Those exams were a bloody nightmare. If that's what the teachers planned to give us an idea of what to expect for the N.E.W.T.s , I don't want to imagine what the actual exams will be like." He gave a mock shudder.

Hermione tried to act as though she were paying attention, and failed. Ron frowned. "You really have been acting weird lately. Before exams you acted like you normally do, freaking out over every note you've ever taken at Hogwarts, thinking that you have to memorize every single detail of everything we've ever learned, but during exams I didn't hear a peep out of you.

Not that I'm complaining, you're even more annoying during exams because you expect us to go over everything that was on the exam to see if you got everything right, and I always hate it when you do that, but you didn't this time. And I find that very un-Hermione like, because this was the next to last exam you will ever take at Hogwarts, and it's absolutely a shock to see you not act more neurotic."

"Are you quite finished, Ron?" Hermione snapped, resentful of the parts of his speech where he said "You're even more annoying during exams" and "I always hate it when you do that".

Ron's eyebrows raised, then lowered as he let out a chuckle. "Well, I guess there was no reason to be worried. You seem perfectly normal. I guess you're just tearful over the fact that you'll soon never have to take another exam ever again."

"If that's all you ever think of me, that I'm an overbearing, overly studious, 'neurotic' witch, then I rather wonder why you even bother to acknowledge my existence, Ron!" And with that, Hermione plunked down her spoon, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "I can't ever say anything without her getting touchy about it. And I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Shaking his head, Ron took Hermione's untouched breakfast and dumped the contents into his bowl, so he had twice the amount of porridge

"Hey Parvati," he asked the girl sitting across from him, her eyes clearly not focused on anything around her.

"Hmmm?" she responded dazedly.

Ron waved a hand in front of her face. "I said hello!"

"Oh," her eyes snapped back into focus. "What do you want?"

Ron sighed. "I was wondering if you've seen Harry lately. Or my sister. Because I haven't seen my sister in two days, and Harry didn't come to the boy's dorm last night."

Parvati raised her eyebrows. "Well I haven't seen either of them lately either. I saw Ginny the other day, but she's busy now with something…and I don't know where Harry could be."

"I guess they're off snogging each other," Ron muttered under his breath.

Parvati stared at him. "What did you say?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Nothing."

"I heard what you said, I just didn't think I heard it properly," Parvati told him. "Do you think Harry and Ginny are still together?"

It was Ron's turn to look confused. "Why wouldn't I think they're together? They've been since last year."

"Didn't you know? They broke up at the end of term last year, because Harry didn't want Ginny to go to fight with him against Voldemort. He didn't want her to die like Sirius I don't think they've spoken to each other since then."

Overwhelmed with this new information, Ron's eyes widened. "What? How is it possible I didn't know this?"

Parvati shrugged. "I guess neither of them told you. It's not like you were with Ginny this summer, you were with Harry and the Order of the Phoenix trying to rid of 'He Who Must Not Be Named," she shuddered.

"But Ginny's my sister, and Harry's my best friend," Ron protested. "I can't believe it's been nearly seven months since this happened."

"Well, maybe they didn't want to tell you."

"This is ridiculous," Ron shook his head. "First Hermione acts all bizarre, and now Harry and Ginny. Who's next?"

Parvati shrugged. "You'd probably be surprised."

"I don't think I can handle any more surprises today," Ron told her. "I'm going to go look for them now."

Ron got up from the table and started walking back to the Gryffindor dormitory, and noticed that Ginny was standing next to Hermione in the hall consoling her. He walked over to them, a hundred questions looming in his head.

"What's going on?"

Ginny frowned as she saw him approach. "Never you mind, you prat. Just leave us be."

"That's nice. Leave you be, huh? I guess you think that just because most of us have been away this summer, then you can act like we're not related."

"Sometimes I think we couldn't possibly be related, Ron! You are the most insufferable male I have ever met!" Ginny snarled.

"What have I done to you?"

"Ask Hermione! She can tell you!" At this statement, Hermione looked down, obviously uncomfortable.

"I can ask her later. I just want to know one thing."

Angered at being dismissed so easily, Hermione gave Ron a deadly glare and flounced off, her robes flailing behind her. Ron watched her go before turning back to Ginny, who had her hands on her hips.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked warily.

"Why did you and Harry break up?"

Ginny's arms fell to her sides, and the look in her eyes told Ron that she did not feel comfortable discussing this subject with him.

"All right, spare me the details, just give me a direct answer."

"Because of Voldemort!" Ginny cried out in frustration. "Why else?"

"Is that all?" Ron asked her.

"Yes!"

"Oh. I thought it was something else."

"What else could it had been?"

"Never mind. It's not fit for your ears to hear."

"Oh really?" Ginny scoffed. "In your case, it probably wouldn't be fit for your eyes to see!"

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"I know all about those dirty books and magazines Fred and George gave you when you came back home! They thought it made a perfect 'welcome home' gift to a 'boy that became a man'. And they actually think…" she snorted in laughter, "they actually think that you and Hermione managed to shag this summer while you were gone."

Ron's entire face, not to mention his ears, were now the exact shade of his hair. "But that's not true! Hermione and I didn't do anything!"

"You know that and I know that," Ginny told him. "But unfortunately, a lot of others don't."

"Harry knows it!"

"That's because he was with you two."

"Harry doesn't know anything. I'm surprised he didn't let you come with us to fight…er…"

"You can say his name, Ron! He's dead now!"

"Voldemort," Ron finished, glaring at his little sister.

"Well, he obviously felt I was too young and little and unable to do so!"

"That's rubbish! He only did it because he cares about you! I wouldn't have been too keen on you coming along, it certainly wasn't a picnic, I can tell you, but in any case, we all made it."

"But Harry didn't know that at the time."

"Well, do you expect him to be able to foretell the future?"

"No," Ginny admitted.

"Then just accept that he couldn't, and get on with it!"

"Get on with what?"

Ron frowned. "Parvati said you two hadn't spoken in months."

Ginny crossed her arms defiantly. "That's right."

"Why?"

"Because Harry Potter is a sodding prat, that's why," Ginny announced. "And now that I've told you that, I have to get going."

Ron grabbed one of Ginny's arms before she could walk off.

"What now?" she asked in irritation.

"Talk to him," Ron told her firmly.

"Why should I? He obviously doesn't want to talk to me!" Ginny protested.

"He thinks you don't want to talk to him."

Ginny's eyes grew moist. "He doesn't really…think that…does he?" she asked, her eyes staring up at her tall brother's.

It was at that moment that Ron realized how time had flown, how much he and Ginny had grown from young, innocent children to more aware teenagers dealing with complex emotions and insecurity. It was a fleeting thought, and passed before he knew it, but it was enough of a thought to make an enormous impact on what he said next.

"Yes, it's all he ever thinks about. All he's ever asked of me since school started is how you are, and what you're doing, not like he can't find out on his own, and I always wondered about that. I figured he was obsessed with you, or something. Which was why it was a shock when I found out you two weren't together any more."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes were even more watery, and Ron took a step back, fearful that he might have caused more damage than good. He tried to be a good brother, but sometimes he feared getting into sensitive topics because he felt queasy dealing with emotional females. Ginny was no exception. But somehow that didn't stop him from saying, "Yes. Really."

Ginny's arms reached for Ron, and before he knew it, she had engulfed him in a hug so tight he wondered why they hadn't brought her along with them to fight after all. She could have easily defeated Voldemort simply by squeezing him to death.

"Ginny…I can't breathe…you're hurting me," he managed to rasp out, feeling more than a bit sheepish that his sister was hugging him, and that she had a strong enough grip to cause pain.

"You can be a prat sometimes, but you can be a great brother sometimes too," Ginny sniffled into his robes.

Ron awkwardly patted her on the head, wondering when she was going to let go of him so he could inhale oxygen into his lungs once more. "All right, let go of me, pest!"

Ginny giggled, and finally released him from her death grip. "I love you, prat!"

"Just don't tell Harry what I told you," Ron said.

Ginny grinned. "Oh, don't worry. I have no intention of doing so," she replied, practically skipping to the dormitory.

"What are you so happy about?" Hermione asked as Ginny entered her room.

"Sorry, but I've just received hope from a reliable source that things will work out according to plan tonight," Ginny told her.

"That's a relief," Hermione said as she once more looked at her costume. "Are you sure we have to wear these things?"

"Yes," Ginny laughed. "And trust me, once Ron sees you onstage wearing that, all he will be able to think is what it will take to get you out of it."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Hermione shrieked, her cheeks flushing. "I'm not certain I want to think of Ron thinking about that…at least until he apologizes for his earlier behavior."

"Oh he will…as soon as the performance is over. It's just a few more hours…till the big moment!"

That night at dinner in the Great Hall…

It was the perfect night for a musical performance. The magically concocted night sky was shining down on the Great Hall, with candles everywhere adding a sense of allure and mystery. The tables were abuzz with excitement as all the students discussed how relieved they all were to have exams over with, and what their plans were for winter break. Once everyone had arrived, Dumbledore stood up for his announcement.

"Attention, everyone. I have the great pleasure to announce that as a reward for the end of exams and the last dinner here at Hogwarts before winter break begins, we will have a musical performance given by several of our own students."

The students were silent with shock at his announcement, and at the end, started to fill the room with even louder discussions as to what the musical performance could possibly be. But Dumbledore interrupted them with an answer. "Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, and Parvati Patil, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor will be singing a popular Muggle song called 'Lady Marmalade'!"

And with that, Dumbledore clapped his hands to dim the lights flickering from the candles before sitting back down. Luna, Parvati, Ginevra, and Hermione all got up from their tables and walked towards the stage where the teachers sat, their costumes hidden beneath their robes. Each girl held a microphone in her hand.

With a silent nod and wink, Dumbledore pressed the play button on Hermione's CD player, and the music started to blare out with the opening lyrics. At that moment, all four girls removed their robes to reveal their costumes.

Their audience gasped in shock…but didn't say a word.

Luna started off the intro as Lil'Kim, her outfit consisting of a white bikini top and matching bottom, with bits of lace stitched here and there, and white high heels that clicked as she stood in front. Her long blonde hair was flowing freely down her shoulders, and her eyelids were smeared with blue shadow and liner, making her eyes even more protuberant, yet giving her the appearance of an exotic, ethereal enchantress. When she started to sing, her usually light voice deepened into a demanding tone.

_Luna:_

_Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

Luna then stepped back as Hermione walked forward, her costume consisting of a mauve and black lacey corset and panties, with black stockings, heels, and a lacey garter belt. Her hair was slicked back and curled at the ends, her eyes were smeared with black liner, and her lips were glossy mauve. Her voice was a pure, sultry tone that filled the room with awe, as she started to strut down the hall.

_Hermione:_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

It was then that Hermione started dancing to the lyrics, bending forward to expose the cleavage that her corset pushed up, making her appear to be even more of a seductress.

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (here oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Parvati then took the front position, a top hat on her head, and silky black bikini top and bottom strewn with sequins and black high heels that made her look fierce and intimidating, yet incredibly sensuous at the same time. Her eyes were strewn with black liner, and her lips glossed deep red. Her voice was the deepest and raspiest of the four, but it matched the rhythm perfectly.

_Parvati:_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

Luna now took the front again, matching the beat perfectly with suggestive poses and movements that made eyes goggle with amazement.

_Luna:_

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the dudes_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta' get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time, come on now_

Now it was Ginny's turn. Although she had the least lines to sing, the high soprano she belted out electrified the audience with shock. Her fiery red hair was thick and flowing, her deep purple corset and black bottoms with high heels, purple shadow and gloss added to the effect of showcasing her as a daring temptress.

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (no ohh)_

_Ginny:_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

All four girls took center stage as they sang the ending part. Only this time, each took her turn pointing to the "Joe" that they were singing about.

Parvati went first, pointing to Dean whose eyes were only on her. She gave him a wink as she sang, no longer questioning whether he felt the same.

_Parvati:_

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

Then Hermione moved forward, pointing a finger at Ron, whose ears were flaming red as he goggled at her. She found it hard not to laugh as she sang. Oddly enough, she had not felt embarrassed during the performance. It was as if her nervousness had vanished, and a new confidence in her sexuality as a woman had taken its place.

_Hermione:_

_Living a gray flannel life_

Then Ginny pointed at Harry, her eyes dangerously blazing with emotions-love, desire, frustration, and desperation. She no longer felt confused, thanks to Ron. Now all she wanted was a truce, and an agreement to let go of the past, and embrace the future. However, that did not prevent her from giving him a warning glare that made him start as she sang.

_Ginny:_

_But when he turns off to sleep, bad memories keep_

_More, more, more_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya here (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

_Come on, uh_

_Ginny_

_Moulin_

_Parvati_

_Lady Marmalade_

Luna finally came forward, pointing at Neville, who looked around to see if it was really him that was the object of her intentions. Luna smiled, realizing that he apparently wasn't as oblivious as she previously thought.

_Luna_

_Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Hermione_

_Oh oh ohh_

_Rockwilder baby_

_Lady_

_Moulin Rouge_

_Oh ooh_

_Da dum da dum_

_Misdemeanor here_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes_

All four girls belted out the last line in the song with the most intense emotion they had ever given. Then Dumbledore stopped the CD player, and all was quiet.

Luna, Parvati, Hermione and Ginny remained standing in front of the Great Hall, waiting for a response from their audience. It took the students a few minutes to realize that the shock was over before they all leapt to their feet and started cheering wildly. Never in the history of Hogwarts had such a performance occurred, and never had there been such an uproar heard before in the castle.

All four girls sighed with relief that they had been met with approval, and they clasped each other's hands before taking a bow, their faces red and their muscles sore from the strain of singing and dancing. Now it was over.

Now all they had to do was wait for the four boys' reactions.

However, that would have to be placed on hold until they all changed out of their costumes. The corsets and high heels were becoming more than painful to breathe and walk in.

"I cannot believe we did that!" Hermione shrieked in disbelief of their actions. She blushed a little too, thinking of how Ron had squirmed when she was singing. She had a pretty good idea as to why he was squirming, but it was not something she was willing to discuss with anyone else.

"I can!" Parvati laughed. "I think it was worth the response we got. Did any of you notice how Dean couldn't keep his eyes off me the entire time?"

"I don't think anyone could keep their eyes off any of us the entire time!" Luna told them, her voice just as high pitched.

Ginny frowned. Although she agreed with Luna, her main concern was that Harry's reaction to seeing her dance and sing suggestively, not to mention her outfit, was that of someone who was unaffected. At least Ron had unknowingly, and unwillingly no doubt, publicly displayed his reaction with his red ears. Lucky Hermione.

She continued to be silent as she walked to the girls' dormitory with Hermione and Parvati, who were still giggling over everyone's reactions. As she entered the sixth year girls' room, and started undressing and changing into her school robes, she wondered if Harry would ever react the way she wanted him to.

Deciding she would think about it later, Ginny walked downstairs to the common area, and saw that Ron, Dean and Harry were standing there. Apparently they had followed the girls back to the dormitory, no doubt wanting an explanation of their performance.

Ron was first to greet her. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Ginny? When Mom finds out…!"

"What do you mean, 'when Mom finds out?" she asked him, her eyes flashing in anger. "If you tell her anything, or any of our brothers anything, about what Parvati, Luna, Hermione and I did tonight, then I'm going to tell her about your obsession with dirty books!"

Ron's eyes were flashing just as angrily as she told him off. "I don't have an obsession with dirty books!"

"Oh sure, and the Giant Squid isn't really a squid, he's actually a grindelow transfigured as one!" Ginny snapped at him. "I noticed you didn't mind Hermione's performance! Why mind about mine?"

"Because you're my bloody little sister, that's why!" Ron yelled back. "And I'm not comfortable with you parading around wearing practically nothing, while the entire school watches you sing about something I don't know the words to, even though I'm pretty sure I know what it's about!"

"Oh really? And what is that?" Ginny asked him.

"Are you completely daft?" Ron shouted. "If even I can figure out the meaning, anyone can! And if the meaning wasn't implied in the song, it sure as hell was implied in those…underthings you were wearing!"

"They weren't underthings!" Ginny protested. "The corsets were made for public outings, and our bottoms were swimsuits!"

"They sure as hell look like underthings!" Ron insisted. "And you can't deny that!"

"Well, it was what the people singing the song in the music video were wearing!" Ginny told him. "And if you don't believe me, you can watch it yourself, and wank off afterwards!" And with that, she stomped off in fury.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on her, Ron?" Dean asked him.

Ron frowned at him. "No, and just because you went out with her once upon a time, doesn't mean it's ok for you to see her like that either!" He turned to Harry. "That goes for you as well!"

Harry sighed. "We're not going out anymore, Ron."

"Thanks for waiting so long to tell me."

"Sorry…it's just not something I planned to tell anyone," Harry admitted.

"I thought you two weren't going out anymore, but I wasn't sure," Dean said. "Especially because I'm always hearing you ask Ron how Ginny's doing, like you're just as protective of her as he is."

"Don't you think that if we were going out, then I would be asking Ginny herself how she's doing?" Harry told him, exasperated with all the attention that was focused on him.

"Oh…got a point there," Dean admitted.

"Look, I really don't feel like talking about this anymore," Harry told them. "Good luck with Parvati and Hermione," he added as he walked away.

Ron snorted. "You like Parvati?" he asked Dean.

Dean looked rather sheepish. "Well…yeah."

"Since when?"

"Um…well it happened kind of sudden. I just see her walking by, and start thinking how pretty her hair is, and how I like her smile, and then it hit me."

"Sounds like lust to me," Ron said wisely.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between lust, and like, and maybe love. And this isn't just lust. And since we're being so honest, and since I'm not with Ginny anymore, I can safely say that it was just lust with her," he ducked as Ron attempted to hit him.

"I don't want to hear things like that about my sister!" Ron roared at him.

"What's going on?" a voice asked, and Ron turned to see Hermione walking down the stairs, her eyes questioning.

Dean smirked. "Nothing really," and he quickly walked away before Ron could try to hit him again.

Hermione smiled slightly, the confidence faltering as her nerves returned. "So…"

Ron was having trouble deciding where to look. Earlier, he had been mesmerized by what Hermione's corset revealed that he had never noticed existed before. It seemed hypnotizing then, but now she was covered in a robe, and he couldn't look her in the eyes without his face and ears turning red. "So…that was some performance," he finally said.

Hermione brightened a little, her eyes hopeful. "Did you like it?"

"Like it? It was bloody amazing…I mean…" then Ron took another turn. "I mean, how could you do that, Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione's smile faded as much as her confidence.

"How could you…expose yourself to everyone in the school like that? I thought you were better than that!"

"What?" Now Hermione was frowning, anger starting to compound her nerves.

"It was bad enough for my little sister to do that…in fact, I don't know what's worse, seeing her act like that, or seeing you! Dammit, Hermione!"

Hermione didn't know whether to cry or scream at Ron. Her hands were clenched into fists, and she was considering the possibility of socking him in the jaw to see if he would return to his senses. "You don't know what's worse? I'll tell you what's worse! Acting like a hypocrite, that's what's worse?"

"A hypocrite?" Ron started laughing bitterly. "I'll tell you who's the hypocrite…you are! You go around, acting all hoity toity, like you know everything about everything, being a bossy know-it-all, and then you go off with Harry and me, and act all cocky just because you found the Horcruxes, and you go all pissed at other girls that dance around and act all girly, and now you think you can act like a…like a…"

"Like a what?" Hermione taunted him, her fists tight and ready to pound.

"Like a scarlet woman, that's what!" Ron shouted. "Like some girl that doesn't have any brains and just wants to…"

"Fuck?" Hermione spat out.

Ron's jaw dropped, and his eyes goggled. "What did you say?"

"I said 'fuck'!" Hermione shouted. "That's what you're all about, isn't it, Ron? That's all you care about! You're the hypocrite! You go around snogging girls that don't have brains, otherwise they wouldn't be snogging you, and then you expect me to just sit around and wait till you've had your share of 'scarlet women' before you decide that you want to act respectful!"

Ron didn't say anything, he merely continued to stare at her, and Hermione, who was so full of anger and frustration at his behavior, decided to continue. "And then, after all we've been through in the past seven years, after Quirrel, and the basilisk, and Peter, and Cedric and Sirius's deaths, and finally Voldemort's defeat, you still can't admit how you feel about me! And I'm tired of waiting! That's why I decided to dress the way I did and sing and dance to a silly Muggle song in front of everyone! It wasn't to show off! It wasn't for anyone, except you!"

By now she was crying fiercely, sobs racking her body. She was extremely exhausted from the past year's experiences, and had held in so much that she couldn't hold in anymore. The months of strain from Voldemort and exams had taken its toll on her.

Ron still didn't say anything. Hermione tried to regain control of herself, and stop sobbing, but it was difficult. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, she asked, still sobbing, "Well? Are you going to admit what an idiot you've been?"

Ron didn't give her a verbal response. Instead, he walked closer to her, pulled her towards him, bent his head down, and kissed her. It wasn't a chaste, reluctant kiss full of pity and remorse. It was passionate, intense, and it showed Hermione how much he had hidden for the past several years.

Now she was crying of relief and happiness, but Ron didn't seem to mind kissing her wet face, instead he pulled her even closer to him, placing a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss and show her how much he cared. Hermione drew her arms around him, her heart burning in joy.

Dressing like scarlet woman and dancing and singing the question "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" in French had definitely been worth it.

It was quite awhile before the new couple finally broke apart, as they had several years of frustration and hidden desire to make up for. But when they did, all they could do was smile at one another in utter contentment.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, a bit dazedly, his eyes out of focus.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione sighed, her eyes just as hazy. A few more kisses like that, and she doubted they could ever argue over anything irrelevant ever again.

"What does 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi' mean?"

"I'll tell you when we're married, Ron."

Ron brightened. "Will you wear that costume and sing the song too then?"

Hermione laughed, blushing. "Well, maybe…I'll probably get a whip as well."

"Sure," Ron said. "Just as long as we're the only two in the room."

It was then that they went back to snogging.

Parvati came downstairs a few minutes later, her eyes widening as she saw the new couple. Biting her lip to keep from laughing, she was about to leave the common area when she noticed Dean was walking downstairs from the boys' dormitory, no doubt thinking it was safe to come out from hiding. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her, a bit sheepish.

Meeting him in the middle of the stairs, she asked, "So, what did you think of my performance?"

"Bloody amazing," Dean replied. "Mind if you perform again during breakfast tomorrow before we leave for break?"

Parvati smiled. "Sure. Mind if I put back on the costume?"

Dean nodded, grinning. "That was my favorite part. That, and the singing."

Parvati giggled, and before she could say anything else, Dean leaned over to kiss her. They stayed that way for quite some time, Parvati on one step, Dean on another, while they clung to each other as they kissed for fear of toppling over. It was, they decided, more amazing than Parvati's performance. And even more enjoyable.

Dean only broke off the kiss to ask, "Mind if we continue this in my room for privacy?"

Parvati giggled again before realizing she was acting like Lavender, whose frequent giggles had been annoying her so much recently. However, now that she had met someone worth giggling over, she found that she couldn't be as irritated with her friend anymore. "Sure!"

Meanwhile, Neville was standing in the hall, feeling for some reason that he was supposed to do so in order to meet with Luna. Outwardly, he appeared shy, naïve, and awkward. Inwardly, for the first time in his life, he felt like a man.

He had never met someone like Luna, and in the past two years, she had made him feel like a worthy human being to get to know and appreciate. Her respectful behavior towards him, unlike that of even some of his friends, made his self-esteem flourish.

Now that he had seen Luna perform an act that showed how much she wanted him, he realized that he needed to speak up. This time, he knew that he would get an answer he wanted, and would not be judged or mocked for it whatsoever. The thought both thrilled and amazed him.

His eyes lit up when he saw Luna walking towards him. "Hi!" he greeted her.

Luna smiled. "Hello. What did you think of the song?"

"I loved it!" Neville told her. Then, feeling as though he could no longer contain himself, he said, "And I especially loved you! I mean…" he blushed, embarrassed, "I thought you were the best part."

Luna's smile grew. "Thank you. I did it for you. To show that we were meant to be together."

Neville's eyes widened. "Really?"

Luna nodded. Then, looking up, she pointed at the archway under which they were standing. "Mistletoe."

Following her gaze, Neville looked up, and his blush deepened. "I thought you said they were infested with nargles?"

Luna smiled. "I sprayed all the mistletoe with Anti-Nargle spray the other day. It's safe now." And then, tiptoeing, she leaned up and kissed him.

Neville had never been so happy in his entire life. He felt fireworks shooting off inside his body. When the kiss ended, he noticed Luna's eyes looked rather misty. "What's wrong?" he blurted out, suddenly fearful. "Was it…was I…bad?"

"Oh no!" Luna exclaimed. "I just remember something my mother said when she was still alive. Something about how, when you find the boy you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life, fireworks go off inside of you."

"Really?" Neville asked, his voice hopeful.

Luna nodded. "So…how many children do you want?"

Neville's eyes widened in fear. "Ch….children?" he stammered.

"After we get married of course. I want to wait to get married until I finish Hogwarts next year," Luna told him.

"Oh…" Neville said, his voice trailing off. After a few minutes, he said, "My grandmother would probably want me to name one of our children after her."

Luna nodded. "One of our septuplets will be named after her, I promise."

"SEPTUPLETS!"

Luna had to wait for Neville to wake up from his short nap on the floor before she could explain how she knew how many children they would have.

While Ron and Hermione were snogging, Dean and Parvati were doing a bit more than snogging, and Luna was waiting for Neville to wake up, Ginny was busy flying around the Hogwarts grounds before bedtime. She didn't feel like going to sleep just yet. And she knew she wasn't ready for a few weeks of living with her family and Harry during Christmas.

She was so engrossed in these thoughts as she landed on the ground that she didn't hear the footsteps of someone walking toward her from behind.

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped at the sound of her name, then turned and saw who was addressing her. "Oh, you startled me," was all she said.

"Sorry," Harry told her. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I flew my broom out here," Ginny told him.

"So it was a deliberate attempt to avoid me?" Harry asked her.

Ginny sighed. "Not exactly. It's just…I'm so confused as to what you want."

"I am too."

"So you don't even know what you want?" Ginny asked him, her voice sharp.

"No, I do know what I want, I just…don't think that I'll get it, is all," Harry told her. "At least…I wasn't sure…not till tonight…"

"After you saw our performance," Ginny finished for him. "Well, if all you're interested in is lust, then I'm sorry, but find someone else."

"I'm not just interested in lust!" Harry protested as Ginny started to walk away.

She turned back to him. "Then what's this all about? You broke up with me last year to protect me from Voldemort, and I listen to you, and don't get involved. Then you're back, and you continue to avoid me, even though you managed to defeat him, and we're all safe now. I don't understand you anymore, Harry. I thought…"

"I know, Ginny. I thought we could go back to where we were as well. But I was wrong. So much has happened since then. You don't know…you didn't see…" he crumpled his face in his hands. "You didn't see the numbers of people that Voldemort and his Death Eaters managed to destroy during the battle this summer. You don't know how many times I nearly died trying to save lives, along with Ron and Hermione. You don't know how I felt, looking at my parents' graves at Godric's Hollow, wondering if soon I'd be buried next to them, whether in glory or defeat."

"I wasn't there to experience those things with you Harry, but I can imagine," Ginny told him. "I can imagine, because I was with my parents at the Burrow, worrying over whether we were going to lose anyone we cared about. My mother cried every night over the fact that nearly all her sons were fighting, including you Harry, because she sees you as a son, and she worried that she'd never see you, or Ron, or Bill or Charlie ever again. Fred and George and I stayed to give her hope and to show that at least some of her children would still be there for her. Percy's still a right prat, but even he visited a few times out of guilt." She sighed. The memories of this past summer were painful to relive.

"I'm sorry you've been so worried about us, Ginny, but there are still many worries to concern ourselves with. Even though Voldemort's gone, there are still some loose Death Eaters that want revenge. There are still warewolves and giants and dementors that are a threat. It will take years to rebuild the damage that was done, and even then, that's not a guarantee that things will turn out for the better," Harry told her.

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "So that's why you haven't spoken with me for so long? Because you're still worried something is going to happen?"

Harry nodded sadly, his eyes darkening with pain and sorrow.

"But that's a ridiculous reason, Harry! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of waiting! That's why Parvati, and Hermione, and Luna and I all did that performance, to show you miserable prats that we refuse to allow your hesitance to prevent us from getting what we want!"

"You can't always get what you want, Ginny," Harry said.

"Dammit, Harry, don't patronize me! I might not have seen you defeat Voldemort, but that doesn't make me a naïve schoolgirl!" Ginny stormed. "You can't prevent me, or anyone else for that matter, continuing on with our lives! I won't allow you to deny me the chance to fulfill my dreams, all because you think something is going to happen! Something could happen right now! The castle could be infiltrated again by trolls, or by dementors, or by Death Eaters even, but that won't stop anyone from living their lives the way they want to, at this school or anywhere else!"

She was crying now, her eyes deepening in despair and resentment. "I'm asking you now, Harry. I'm asking you to let go of the past, and accept the present. Accept me. For better or worse. Forever and ever. Regardless of what happens. Whatever does happen, we can meet it, as long as we're together. That's what will give us hope to live for a new tomorrow."

Harry bit his lip in hesitation, afraid to say yes, even more afraid to say no. But before he could respond, Ginny walked toward him, placed a hand on either side of his face, and kissed him.

It had been ages since he'd last kissed her, and he'd forgotten how wonderful the experience was, even though he'd relieved all the times he'd kissed her for the past year. He felt it was a reunion of hearts and minds and souls, joined together again after waiting for so long.

When the kiss broke off, he looked her deeply in the eyes, and took a deep breath. He had made her wait this long. She was right. It wouldn't be fair to deny himself what he wanted as much as she did.

"I love you Ginny," he told her.

Ginny's eyes brightened in relief and joy at his words.

"I love you too, Harry," she said, and he smiled as he bent down to kiss her again.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, c'est soir?" he asked her when they resurfaced for air.

Ginny blushed, and then nodded. "Mais oui, ma cherie."

They used her broom to fly towards the Shrieking Shack. Ginny felt a mixture of delight, anticipation, and anxiousness that she was not only finally back with Harry, but that they were about to do something that she had secretly dreamed of doing with him for quite some time.

"Nervous?" Harry asked her, as if reading her mind.

Ginny blushed again, and giggled. "Somewhat. Have you ever…?"

"Nope," Harry admitted. "You?"

Ginny took a deep breath before saying, "No."

It might have been the trick of the moonlight, but as Ginny looked at Harry, she thought she saw relief in his eyes. "So did you think we were going to be doing this tonight?"

Harry laughed. "I didn't think you were going to be performing 'Lady Marmalade' tonight, of all things!"

"I guess it was a bit surprising."

"A bit? Ginny…Ron and I didn't know whether to be amazed, amused, or angered."

"Yes, I know Ron was definitely angry at me."

"I don't blame him. You sang something that he didn't really want to think of in relation to his little sister."

"He was probably amazed in reference to Hermione, however."

"No, I think he was a bit angered at her, for the same reason I felt a bit angry towards you at first."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because…it's more than a bit unnerving when a girl you fancy dances and sings in a sexual way to a song that asks if you want to sleep with her, in front of the whole school, no less!"

"Oh, I suppose that is a good reason to be angry," Ginny teased.

Harry sighed. "I will, however, decide to drop this issue if you promise that from now on, you will only dance and sing that song in front of me."

"I promise!" Ginny laughed, making Harry kiss her once more. By this time, they had arrived at the Shrieking Shack, and were inside. Harry used his wand to conjure a blanket.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Very original." Then she waved her wand to transfigure a magnificent king sized bed.

Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny shrugged. "I'm all for comfort."

"That's a very intimidating bed."

"Yes, but not so much when you jump on it," Ginny giggled as she started jumping on the bed.

Harry followed her lead. "You're such a child sometimes," he teased her.

"Not anymore, after tonight," Ginny said mischievously.

Harry flushed, and Ginny, realizing she had probably spoken too daringly, bit her lip.

"I guess you're right," he said after a moment of silence.

"So…are we going to, or not?" Ginny asked him, lying down on the bed.

Harry shrugged. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked her.

"Harry, I've been wanting this for quite some time. Why else did you think I chose the song 'Lady Marmalade' to sing in front of everyone?"

"Good point." Harry joined her on the bed. "We can stop anytime you want."

"But I don't want to…" Ginny said as their lips met once more.

She felt a tingly sensation build inside, as their kiss was more intense than any other they had ever had. She felt Harry's hands slowly lower towards her shirt, and make a half-hazard attempt to pull it off of her.

Ginny broke off the kiss to help him, revealing a braless body. Harry's eyes widened. Ginny's face turned as red as her hair. She waited for Harry to stare at her chest for a few minutes in awe, his face turning red as well.

"You have a beautiful body, Ginny," he told her, his voice sounding huskier than usual.

Pleased that she met with his approval, Ginny smiled, and reached out to pull of his shirt as well. Now it was her turn to widen her eyes. Quidditch had been very good to him, in terms of strengthening his muscle tone and broadening his chest and shoulders. She reached out a hand to touch him, and notice him let out a hiss of breath as she did so.

"You have a beautiful body, too, Harry," she said softly.

"Thanks," Harry said just as softly, and Ginny giggled in realization of how silly they were being. For Merlin's sake, he had seen her provocatively expose herself in the Great Hall and now they were being shy for no reason.

But then Harry leaned over to kiss her again on her lips, her face, her neck, and down to her…chest…oh Merlin…it felt so good. He was a terrific kisser, he really was. And her breasts were so sensitive…and now his hands…his hands were so tender…she could feel the calluses on them, and it aroused her immensely.

"Harry," she found herself calling his name. Why was she calling out his name? Oh yes, so he wouldn't stop doing what he was doing…no wait…don't stop…oh…Merlin…he was pulling off her pants. She allowed him a few brief minutes to admire her slim legs, and then, she had to get up to pull his pants off him as well. He had gorgeous legs. And…apparently there was a tent poking through his boxers. Ginny stifled another giggle.

And then he pulled off her knickers. Ginny closed her eyes, suddenly embarrassed again. What would he think of her…nest of fiery red curls? He didn't seem to mind, she felt an intake of breath, and then opened her eyes to see his hand pull out hesitantly to touch it. His eyes met her, and she saw a pleading in them. Nodding her head, she laid back and let him touch a place where she had never dared to touch herself.

His calloused hands stroked her there. Oh Merlin…it felt amazing. Then…was he inserting a finger inside her? Oh…that was even more amazing. The sensations coursing through her were indescribable. He started stroking her in and out, slowly and gently. She raised her hips to meet his rhythm, wanting more. He seemed to sense it, because she then felt a second finger join the first, stroking her in and out, caressing her. Then he touched a nub that she had never known existed.

"Harry!" she gasped out in shock.

He jolted, pulling his fingers out of her. Merlin, she was so hot and tight…he loved touching her there. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried.

"No…just keep doing that," she told him.

"Ginny, can I…" he was almost afraid to ask her.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I…kiss you down there?"

Ginny's eyes widened. Harry held his breath. Would she? He wouldn't be disappointed if she refused, but he really wanted to try.

"All right," she finally said, and Harry smiled a little.

Kneeling down, he pulled apart her nether lips and placed his tongue at her entrance.

Ginny bucked at the erotic sensations his tongue was performing on her. "Oh…God…Harry!" she gasped as his tongue worked magic…twisting and twirling…inside her…oh goodness…and then on her clit…ahhh….it was amazing…and she thought he was a good kisser on her other lips…then an incredible sensation overcame her…it had been building up for awhile…and then…it finally burst once his fingers entered her again. He continued to finger her and lick her, drinking in her orgasm as the spasms overcame her body.

When the sensations died down, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "That was incredible, Harry."

"I'm glad," he told her, even more aroused now that he had done that.

"Let me try to please you," she offered, pulling down his boxers, wanting him to be nude like her.

She gasped when she saw his member. It was undeniably large, thick, and straining for fulfillment. She hungered for it inside her almost immediately. The fuzzy sensations of excitement returned full strength. Reaching out, she touched it tentatively, and started as it jerked at her touch.

"It's…very…nice," she finally said in amazement.

Harry took her hand and showed her how to hold him and stroke him properly. She caught on and started to build a rhythm of stroking him, until he gasped and said, "That's enough, Ginny."

She stopped, worried that she had hurt him somewhat.

He turned and smiled at her sheepishly. "I don't want to come prematurely."

"Oh," Ginny said, flushing a bit.

She lay down as he started to kiss her again, traces of her taste still on his tongue. She kissed him back eagerly, savoring the share of what he had done to her. Harry placed a hand back down to make sure she was ready, then looked back up at her to ask, "Are you ready?"

Nodding, impatient for him to begin, Ginny said "Yes."

Harry took a deep breath, then lay over her, an arm on either side of hers. She drew her thighs around his hips as he started to enter her. It was a very slow process…she was so very tight…and he found it hard to control himself as he was pushing inside her tightness.

Ginny winced…the pressure was too great…what if he didn't fit? It burned a little…the stretching of her inner muscles to accommodate his girth…was he fully in yet? She looked down to find that he still had a long way to go. "Harry?"

"Is it hurting?" he grunted.

"A little," she admitted.

"You're so tight," he told her. "Could you, lay back and try to relax your muscles?"

Nodding, Ginny tried to do as he said, but it didn't help matters much. She still burned as he entered her, inch by inch. "Are you in now?"

"Not even close," Harry groaned. Then he came up with an idea. Pushing back so he was fully out, he reentered her a bit, and found it easier. He kept up a few times, and stroked her clit to keep her aroused, as he pushed his way further in to her warm, wet tight channel.

Ginny moaned, her hips meeting his rhythm of stroking her in and out. He was so big…but it didn't hurt as much now…and she wanted fulfillment…wanted him fully inside her…she didn't mind the pain anymore…she just wanted him. "Please, Harry," she begged him as he finally got to her hymen.

Harry bit his lip as he gently prodded it. It would not break easily. Sighing in disappointment, knowing it would hurt Ginny terribly, he pushed back out and then pushed in fully…breaking her barrier.

Ginny gasped…he was more forceful entering this time…wait…he tore something…she felt it snap…felt him fully enter…it hurt…it burned…she felt tears come to her eyes as he sheathed himself fully inside her.

Harry groaned as he buried himself to the hilt. She was so tight and hot…she felt so good wrapped around him. Then he felt her try to move her legs and hips to accommodate to him…to try to relieve of the pain. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

Ginny bit her lip. Harry frowned as he saw that she was trying to be brave and not cry. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"I know…just keep going," she told him. "Maybe it will feel better then."

Harry nodded, and pushed out, then pulled back in. Ginny gasped. The burning sensation was slowly fading into something else…it was becoming pleasure…not pain. Better. She held onto Harry's shoulders and heard him moan as he started to thrust gently in and out of her. The sensations…the build up…was coming back…yes…she needed more. Wrapping her thighs more tightly around him, she said, "Faster, Harry."

Harry stopped in mid thrust and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, harder too."

Harry did as she asked, his thrusts pushing harder and deeper into her…making her buck against him in need…she needed…what was coming…oh Merlin…it was such sweet torture…he was so big he filled her completely…she wanted him to be with her forever this way… she kept raising her hips to him, pushed him closer to her, brought his mouth to hers…made him cry out before he finally spilled himself inside her…making her spasm in response. When the act was complete, they were still in each other's arms. He was still inside her.

They looked at each other, their eyes moist with relief, contentment, and love.

"That was…incredible," Harry gasped out, attempting to catch his breath.

"Better than catching the Snitch?" Ginny asked him teasingly.

"Much, much better," Harry agreed.

"I'm glad this happened."

"Me too. Do you still hurt?"

"I'm a little sore, but I feel fine. You?"

"Never better," Harry grinned. "It won't hurt ever again, I promise."

"I know. Otherwise, you won't get any ever again," Ginny told him.

Harry chuckled, kissing her again. He had never felt so content in his life. He hoped that it would always be like this with her each time.

'Lady Marmalade' was now his favorite song. And Dean's, and Neville's, and Ron's. Eventually, Ginny, Parvati, Luna and Hermione refused to perform the song for them, even when they begged. They hadn't just sung it in the Great Hall to ask for sex, after all.

Well…maybe somewhat.

The End


End file.
